petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 November 2013
01:06 From creeypasta 01:07 any picture with eyes like that 01:07 are the ones,I can never forget. /.o.\ 01:07 Red mist/Squids suicide CP pic? 01:07 YES 01:07 oh 01:07 I hate that pic 01:07 its not scary 01:07 anything with bloodshot eyes,is the scariest thing 01:07 bleeding eyes effect is so overused 01:07 I can never 4gt pictures like that 01:07 Hai random 01:08 Mouse need Help 01:08 My whole body is all chilled up. 01:08 I dont remember Brian joining? -.o.^ 01:08 I need Help* 01:08 my bad 01:08 not reading right :d 01:08 hi 01:09 What 01:09 Aka BEN: 01:09 Randomous,can you help me with something? 01:09 Oh, what is it? 01:09 Randomous, I have successfully kept a log of the chat since you left, should I make it a page and apply the "chat logs" category? 01:09 I figured out array map to make maps but i cant do collision 01:09 http://petit-computer-espanol.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:09 I mean, if you really want to 01:09 im bot! 01:10 Hang on Aka BEN 01:10 It has some things that Zzyex might not want spread around to you that he said. 01:10 Abraham, you know you're not supposed to just create random Wikis, right? You could get globally banned 01:10 Ah. Well, I suppose it's up to you. I don't mind either way 01:10 I don't really see it as random. :| 01:10 Oops 01:11 Why does that bring up a teary face 01:11 why shouldnt it just bring up a striaght face? 01:11 That is a straight face 01:11 With tears 01:11 Lol if you say so 01:11 Aka BEN, I'll just whip up an example 01:11 And give you the QR codes. Sound OK? 01:12 I guess, Coinz made one before, I didnt understand well. 01:12 I gtg 01:13 Bye Lumage 01:13 I dont want anyone to waste their time making a whole PRG Example for me 01:13 Tobu 01:13 can I have coinz program? 01:13 It shouldn't take too long 01:13 Coinz is such a good teacher. ^^ 01:14 Remember, i formatted my memory 01:14 Do you still have it? 01:14 What does that have to do with anything? 01:15 :/ 01:15 I formatted my 3ds MEM, I do not have the PRG, Coinz might have it still. 01:15 Then,why would you even mention it here? >-< 01:18 :/ 01:19 hi 01:21 Twin!:S 01:21 * Twin! :D 01:21 darn tobu left :/ 01:21 TwinArmageddonz: 01:21 What 01:21 Yep 01:22 oh nvm 01:22 hi 01:22 Back 01:22 :D 01:22 01:22 took garbage out :'d 01:22 Brian,are you here? 01:22 Hey BEN, what sort of collision detection are you looking for? 01:22 Map collision? 01:22 Yeah, Im using Array 01:23 So someone walking around and not being able to walk through walls? 01:23 Coinz said it detects where the player is and keeps the sprite from walking through the 1/wall 01:23 make le chr go into wall,then cde if they do,to do the negative of whateverthey are doind with no wait,and it should be replaced right away. 'w' 01:23 Right 01:23 *code 01:23 OK, I can do that. It's not going to scroll around though; I want to keep it simple 01:24 anybody have a phone? 01:24 I need to call nintendo,but cant,so do eet 4 me,jk 01:24 Im sure i can figure out scrolling 01:24 Stupid Pokemon X hasnt realized something, 01:25 4 to 6th gen really sucks 01:25 3rd gen is best 01:25 red lugia is so overpowered 01:25 (in my opinion) 01:26 idc 01:26 oblivion wing is way too overpowered 01:26 Pokemon X is so mucch fun,I'm loving it 01:26 yeah 01:26 *much 01:26 sparky do you want to battle 01:27 2nd gen is my favorite 01:27 3rd gen is my favourite 01:27 U have it twin!? 01:27 which X/y? 01:27 y 01:28 I got mine on monday 01:28 this monday 01:28 I have X 01:28 want to trade non obtainables? 01:28 I have Red and Silver 01:28 i have almost no pokemon :P 01:28 Greeaattt 01:28 I have a few 01:28 let's just battle so i can kick your butt 01:28 like 35 01:28 What levels are urs? 01:29 30-50 01:29 * Sparkystream whispers,Imma set handicaps and make it say normal rules. 01:29 kk 01:29 i won't use red lugia this time 01:29 What is red lugia?! 01:29 01:30 yveltal 01:30 oh 01:30 They should remake R/S/E tho 01:30 Logging out 01:30 and opening up X 01:30 Bye 01:30 k 01:33 bye 01:34 bubye 01:34 bye 01:36 I played Steins Gate 01:36 it's really good 01:36 I ned morz 01:36 XD 01:37 hi 01:37 Twin,wtf,how did you get the flat rule off? 01:37 ? 01:37 lv 50 01:37 All pokemon were gonna be set to 50 01:37 but somehow you got it off. D: 01:38 well idk you challenged ne 01:38 me* 01:38 XD you forfeited 01:38 i was about to do something cool 01:38 yeah,I know,I would lost 'n' 01:38 yeah 01:38 *woulda 01:38 ok i'll change pkmn this time 01:39 Im also tryin to make a game similar to steins gate, text adventure similar 01:39 cool 01:39 i'm bad at making text adventures 01:40 ugh why does sparky take so long to accept battles :/ 01:40 tobu do you have pkmn x/y? 01:41 5th gen ruined pkmn 01:41 ... 01:41 after Pkmn black/white, i got rid of everything pkmn 01:41 omg 01:41 it's still a good game 01:41 The GB ones 01:41 just bc the pokemon are stupid doesn't mean the game is stupid 01:42 I still somewhat play PKMN Red 01:42 but my gb brokes 01:42 oh 01:42 i still play firered sometimes 01:42 i used it to get a charizard in pkmn white 01:42 ? 01:44 ugh sparky won't accept the battle 01:44 I had Charizard, typhlosion, and blaziken in Pkmn Black, a few cyndaquils, charmander, and a squirtle 01:44 nice 01:44 Then I traded in my pkmn games 01:44 ... 01:45 got 60 something dollars for Pkmn B/HG/SS/Pl 01:45 pkmn=easy money 01:46 just train and enter tournaments 01:46 you get easy money 01:46 I had literally rooms full of pkmn cards 01:46 o: 01:46 Older ones mostly 01:47 nice 01:47 1 to 2nd gen 01:47 Had a rhypherior LvlEX 01:47 ... 01:48 sparky takes too long choosing moves omg 01:48 some kid at school soaked it in water 01:48 D : 01:49 you should soak him in ocean water 01:50 I broke his Bakugan :p 01:50 good 01:50 Spinning dragon thing 01:50 i took it apart 01:50 oh crap 01:50 i just realized i could pick 6 pkmn but i only picked 2 01:50 pop goes the wing 01:50 Luawlz 01:50 o noes 01:51 oh crap 01:51 sparky's gonna beat me 01:52 I was unbeaten in HeartGold 01:52 same 01:52 heartgold was too easy 01:52 Lvl:100 Charizard Lvl:100 Blastoise and Lvl:100 Venasuar 01:52 ew 01:53 high levels but bad team 01:53 you need some sort of strategy 01:53 I had typlosion with me to 01:53 GB games couldnt hold that much coding tho 01:53 like adamant attack ev trained metagross with technician ability and bullet punch and stealth rock 01:53 omg 01:53 sparky is such a agerbhrhrthtrhrth 01:54 he beat me with a quick attack :/ 01:54 it took him 15 minutes to think of a move 01:54 and he used quick attack 01:54 wtf? 01:54 ikr 01:55 XD 01:55 sparky you're a rgheuriabhnerkbmreoihbaerk 01:55 ]That was on purpose 01:55 I never took me but 0.25 seconds to figure out my moves 01:55 i thought we could only use 2 pkmn 01:55 I waited until one second was left 01:55 you tricked me 01:55 i demand a rematch 01:55 then killed u -w- 01:55 Why would u think that? -.~.^ 01:55 flat rules 01:55 e.o 01:56 Ill die 01:56 i was not aware of the sudden rule change 01:56 no not flat rules 01:56 i thought it was flat rules 01:56 Oh,oops,sorry :c 01:56 u trikster 01:56 I didnt know in flat u could only use 2 01:56 I only have 2 hours on here, then bedtime 01:56 ok 01:56 i only have 30 mins 01:56 kk,leta fight 01:56 *letsa 01:57 this time i'm using red lugia >:3 01:57 *evil laugh* 01:57 he*ck yeah 01:58 btw tobu have you seen my game Attack on Titan Tribute Game 01:58 I seen it 01:58 it has *physics* 01:59 Platformer? 01:59 nope 01:59 kinda 01:59 you use the hooky thingy to kill giants 01:59 only one platform and it's a wall 02:00 ugh this handicap is so annoying now sparky has an advantage 02:00 I discostew would make a platformer tutorial, we could make a Happy Wheels DS 02:00 If* 02:00 yeah 02:00 BEN, do you still want that demo program? 02:00 Yeah 02:00 we would have to do pivots and stuff though 02:01 ok 02:01 I need to know collsion 02:01 Why pivots? 02:01 to anchor the body parts 02:02 ha i kicked sparky's butt this time 02:02 or make piece by piece and reposition them like discostew does with MegaMans arm 02:02 yeah 02:03 gtg 02:03 https://db.tt/cDffaRln 02:03 bye 02:04 Thanks 02:04 You're welcom 02:04 e 02:04 It's super commented, but if you need help, let me know 02:05 But start it up first just to see if it's what you were looking for 02:05 Ok. 02:05 Do you listen to Vocaloid? 02:05 No 02:05 ...Isn't that just a synthesizer though? 02:05 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocaloid 02:06 No, Vocaloid is also a Japanese singing...Band?Not exactly a band but singing anime characters somewhat? 02:06 But vocaloid is a program 02:06 I thought that was just called "Hatsune Miku" 02:07 No there is many 02:07 Oliver, Meiko, Len, Rin, Kaito, Gumi... 02:07 Neru 02:07 100+ more 02:07 Oh OK 02:07 wanna see one of Oliver's? 02:08 I can't, I have to get back to studying 02:08 I have a test tomorrow 02:08 ok 02:08 i have a 2000 word essay some point this month... :'( 02:08 Those aren't fun 02:08 (harry) 02:09 I suppose this would be more appropriate: (toilet) 02:09 We got a 5000 word essay once, didnt get even a quarter of it 02:09 I was in 5th grade, not frikin college 02:09 and this is homeschool 02:10 That's hard 02:10 Well, I'll be away for a while. See you 02:10 k 02:12 The COLITEST will help 02:21 I have a question 02:22 YEs? 02:23 When is the next Update for Steins Gate? 02:23 I'm not the one that makes that game lol, ask Calc84maniac 02:23 I thought i seen your name in there . - . 02:24 I added some pictures and made some edits to the page 02:25 I was talking about in the game, when is calc on usually? 02:25 Randomly. I haven't seen him lately. 02:25 Hmm, my name is in the game? Wow, I need to check that out 02:25 i thought i seen it 02:27 might be thinking of someting else i played? 02:27 tobu i found a really scary cp 02:27 ok 02:27 http://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gif 02:27 ok bye 02:28 real scary 02:33 no i was thinking of something different 02:33 I just rewatched the credits 03:04 I have one more Question, about buttons 05:28 testing 05:28 testing 05:28 testing 05:28 more testing 05:29 hello? 05:29 test 05:30 test 05:30 test 05:38 fdsa 05:28 testing 05:28 testing 05:28 more testing 05:29 hello? 05:29 test 05:30 test 05:30 test 05:38 fdsa 06:00 Ehh what? 06:00 No 06:21 Hello? 06:21 YAR 06:21 IT BE YOU. I MEAN ME 06:21 Ah. So good of you to stop by 06:21 AND YOU MATEY 06:23 If anybody's actually reading this, I've been trying to get the chat working in an "emulated" browser so that I can log the chat more effectively. And by more effectively I mean it should never crash. 06:52 Ello 07:02 fdsa 07:02 Oy 07:02 Whhof 07:06 (harry) 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 07:06 fjdksa 07:07 more 07:07 testing 07:08 (harry) 07:10 (harry) 07:10 (potter) 07:10 (troll) 07:10 (harry) 07:10 : (potter) 07:10 : (troll) 07:10 07:14 And more 07:14 Oy 07:14 Cut it out, self 07:14 No 07:16 Hey look, clones! 07:17 *Gets recorded in logs.* 07:21 Lol 07:21 Hey, I'm trying to come up with a new way to log the chats 07:21 It's super complex... but it should be way better than before 07:21 Yeah, emulated browser 07:21 crashes and stuff 07:22 Until I get all the kinks worked out, I'm going to run both loggers. The emulated browser will keep the log only locally, so don't worry about it 07:22 Locally as in only on my computer 07:23 er...uh...okay 07:23 okay? 07:23 okay... 07:23 Lol 07:23 Are you worried about it? 07:23 Oo 07:23 Dang 07:23 no...i just lost you at "worked" 07:24 Lol are you tired? Just go to sleep 07:24 ehh...not exactly 07:25 different time zone, remember? 07:25 it's 11:25 here 07:25 Oh, that's right 07:25 you're probably a few hours ahead 07:25 2:25 07:26 easter? 07:26 *eastern 07:26 Yes, it's always easter here 07:26 lol 07:26 according to the statistics, there are...22,698,889 registered users 07:26 Ugh, I'm trying to get the html elements to clear after I read them 07:27 Uhh what 07:27 On OUR wiki? No 07:27 No 07:27 yes 07:27 No 07:27 Broken 07:27 Lol 07:27 07:27 see for your self 07:27 but only 87 are "active" 07:27 Ah 07:27 i need to go 07:27 my fever's acting up 07:27 OK, no problem 07:27 good night 07:27 OHHH I'm really sorry! 07:27 I forgot you were sick 07:27 nah, it;s alright 07:27 Have a good night yourself 07:27 okay 07:28 nyquil, do your stuff 07:28 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 07:28 bye 07:28 Bye 07:28 Dude 07:28 Dude? 07:28 Dang 07:28 Why???? 07:31 Oy 07:31 Ello 07:31 Aaaand 07:31 BroekN? 07:31 ARRGH so broken 07:33 Testing 07:33 Testing 07:33 ' 07:33 ...? 07:33 Argh, still broken 07:35 OK, this time it'll work 07:35 Ready? 07:35 Maybe? 07:35 ARRGH 07:35 IT NO WORK 07:38 fds 07:40 Ehh? 07:40 Ehh? 07:40 Darn 07:41 Didn't you know that love could shine this bright? 07:42 Well I'm sorry because you're the.. 07:42 Working? 07:42 Ah 07:43 Still working? 07:43 Yes 07:54 Still testing 07:54 Well 07:54 Well then 07:55 Oy? 08:01 The Dursleys of Number Four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were completely normal, thank you very much. 08:01 Aaaand? 08:02 No 08:02 Yes? 08:02 No 08:07 Hm 08:07 That didn't work 08:19 clear 08:24 clear 08:24 *clear 08:24 \clear 08:25 fdsa 08:30 fdsa 08:33 Yes 08:33 No 08:52 f 08:53 clear 08:53 /clear 08:53 *clear 08:53 * clear 08:53 *hello 08:53 \clear 08:53 .clear 08:53 (clear) 09:01 Uh 09:01 Eh? 09:02 f 09:03 Pure evil 09:05 Eh 09:05 I'm crying 09:05 This just won't work 09:06 Hello? 09:11 Uh 09:11 Stink 09:11 Butter 10:13 hello 10:13 hello 05:55 Hello PTC wikia bot 06:58 hello gimme more coinz 07:05 hello iamaperson 07:05 hi 07:05 where is everyone 07:06 or do people not talk at this time 07:11 oh sorry i didnt respond 07:11 oops 07:11 he left 07:16 hey 07:16 hi 07:16 Fastpager200 is annoying me... 07:16 i guess i lost it...again 07:16 same here; trying my best to stay calm 07:16 oh btw 07:16 yes? 07:17 the thread, yeah i read it 07:17 do you program in C++? 07:17 oh...uh no 07:17 C#? C? 07:17 i only used C to program robots 07:17 basically, i know the layout but not the core stuff 07:18 well...do you know the equivalent of INKEY$ in C? 07:18 the programs for the robots are rather simple...it's more of a copy-n-paste job XD 07:18 inkey$...no... 07:18 i want to test for a keyboard press but I don't want my program to stop ant wait 07:18 and* 07:19 I tried string.h getline but I forgot how to use it 07:19 sorry, total noob on everything other than SmileBASIC and shell scripts 07:19 that's ok 07:34 Bye 07:41 IAmAPerson620: Next time if you want to say you have to do homework for Monday you say: "Ich habe für Montag Hausaufgaben" 07:41 Last time when you said it was "I like Monday homeworks" 07:41 Yea... 07:41 :D 07:41 I needed to use machen and not gehen 07:42 Ich habe Montag Hausaufgaben mache. 07:42 I have to do Monday Homework 07:42 Ich muss Hausaufgaben für Montag machen. 07:43 Was ist "muss"? 07:43 have to 07:43 Ich weiß was das ist nicht. 07:43 oh 07:43 must works too. Must in German isn't as strong as must in English 07:44 muss in German* 07:44 but machen is yet to be conjugated 07:44 the first person singular is mache 07:44 You have a modal verb muss, which makes the verb into infinitive 07:44 the verb machen* 07:44 Argh 07:44 You have a modal verb muss, which makes the machen verb into infiinitive 07:45 Ich mache für Montag Hausaufgaben works, just that the context is that you're doing homework right now. 07:46 I'm not even done with German I, so... 07:46 No worries! 07:47 German isn't an easy language anyway :P 07:47 easier than english 07:47 hehehe 07:48 I thought English 8 was hard 07:48 English 9 though... 07:48 How am I supposed to memorize what a present perfect progressive participle form of a verb is?!?! 07:49 e.g. I have been speaking? 07:52 How do you memorize this stuff? 07:52 future perfect progressive 07:52 shall have been speaking 07:54 Well shall doesn't need to be used much 07:54 You can use will 07:55 I will have been working on my project by tomorrow 07:55 will + have + been + verb -ing form :P 07:56 ... 07:57 I do agree, English is easy on the surface. Easy to learn and use. 07:57 But if you want to go deeper then it gets confusing 07:57 yes 08:05 why are people always on when i'm just ending my lunch break 08:05 :o 08:05 hey gimme 08:05 hi 08:05 i gotta go 08:05 i'm in a calss 08:05 class* 08:06 oh ok 08:06 bye 08:06 cya guys later i'll be idle. 10:36 -_- 10:37 hi 10:36 -_- 10:37 hi 11:28 Guess who found his 3DS? 2013 11 07